


Bad Review

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 15Kisses [13]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “That wasn’t the only review. There’s a lot of them telling me to just stick to stand up.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: 15Kisses [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Bad Review

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Inspiring Tables](https://inspiring-tables.dreamwidth.org/profile) 15 Kisses table prompt: mediocre.

Eddie found Richie slumped over his desk, his laptop open in front of him, but the screen black due to inactivity. He sighed softly and walked over, pushing the laptop aside, accidentally brushing the mouse and lighting it back up to find that instead of working on his new special, he had been reading a review of Bill’s newest movie, which had been Richie’s acting debut. 

He frowned as his eyes caught sight of words like ‘mediocre and unconvincing.’ He closed it, not wanting to read any further, already knowing what was bothering his fiance. He placed a hand on Richie’s back, gently rubbing. “Hey,” he whispered. “Rich?”

Richie jerked up, his eyes red rimmed from both crying and sleep. He pulled his glasses off and wiped furiously at them before replacing them and looking at Eddie. “Eds?”

Eddie gave a soft sigh, running his fingers through Richie’s hair, careful as his fingers encountered a few knots. “You know you shouldn’t be listening to them, right? You did amazing.”

Richie sighed and looked down at the floor, his shoulders sagging. “That wasn’t the only review. There’s a lot of them telling me to just stick to stand up.”

“Fuck them,” Eddie said, moving to sit in Richie’s lap. He cupped Richie’s face, making him look at him. “It was your first movie and they say you only get better over time, so don’t let them get you down. You’re not mediocre and I think you could be a great actor if you give yourself the chance to be. Don’t let them get you down, Rich.”

Richie looked unconvinced. “Even if you’re right, I doubt anyone is going to hire me after this.”

“Bill will,” Eddie said, softly. “He believes in you. We all believe in you.” He pressed a kiss to Richie’s forehead. “Don’t listen to these assholes on the internet. Listen to me and the Losers and your actual fans. You’re a great comedian and watching you on screen doing a serious role? I was blown away. I thought you did a great job.”

“You really mean that?”

“Would I lie to you?” Eddie said. He gave Richie a soft smile before continuing, “Come on, let’s get your mind off of all this. We still have a wedding to plan.”

“Cause that’s super relaxing.”

“Beverly is taking up to try cakes today,” Eddie said. “So, if you want some cake, go take a shower and get yourself ready. We’re leaving at two.” He gave Richie a kiss before getting off his lap, stopping when Richie wrapped a hand around his arm, stopping him from walking away. 

“I love you,” Richie said when Eddie turned back to look at him. 

Eddie took Richie’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “I love you too.”


End file.
